


So Fades a Summer Cloud Away

by lemotmo



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Alcoholism, Foster Care, M/M, danny/omc, non con between OMC and Danny, underage alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemotmo/pseuds/lemotmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Five scenes taken from five different Summers in Danny Taylor's life.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fades a Summer Cloud Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of transferring my best fics from Livejournal to this Ao3 account. As I read the stories again, I can clearly see the way my writing-style has changed (for the better) over the years. Some of these stories could use some re-editing. However, I have decided to leave the fics as they are. Each story clearly reflects the way I looked upon the world at the moment of writing. I kinda like that.
> 
>  **This story is a repost from a fic written in February 2006**.
> 
>  **Picture prompt for this fic** :
> 
>  

Danny is only 2 when his parents take him and his brother Rafi out for a day at the beach. It’s a warm, sunny summer’s day and life is perfect for the little boy. There’s sand to throw and stuff into his mouth. There’s plenty of water to fill his little bucket as he urges his father to come with him to the water, over and over again.

Later that day, he doesn’t hear the harsh voices of his parents yelling at each other in the car, when they’re driving home. He doesn’t see his big brother curled up in a ball right next to him. Danny doesn’t feel how Rafi takes his little hand and clutches it with his own sweaty fingers, trying to draw strength from a sleeping boy. Danny is exhausted and sleeps through it all, dreaming about perfect summer days.

~*~

Danny is 10 when Rafi takes him to the beach where he’s supposed to meet up with some of his friends. It’s a hot day. A cool ocean breeze ruffles Danny’s hair as he walks over to the place where his brother told him to wait as he meets the three boys standing at the end of the pier.

From his vantage point close to the shoreline Danny can clearly see Rafi shaking hands with the biggest guy of the gang. He gets a little worried when the boy suddenly leans threateningly close into Rafi’s personal space, whispers something in his ear and lifts his right hand to make a short slicing movement into thin air. His brother looks upset and involuntarily glances back towards Danny, briefly meeting his eyes.

Then Rafi turns to the other boy again and nods one time, before accepting a package one of the others thrusts in his hands.

A shiver runs down Danny’s spine. He doesn’t like this at all.

~*~

Danny is 16 when he violently wakes up from inhaling cold salty water instead of air. He jerks up, breathing heavily and heaving through strong convulsions as his body works to get the water out of his lungs.

It takes him ten minutes to finally become aware of his surroundings. He’s at the beach and the sight of the empty scotch bottle lying next to him leaves him in no doubt how he came to wake up in the rising tide without remembering how he got there.

His body is wrecked and his head feels like it’s going to explode. He feels miserable, but there’s nowhere to go. His foster dad threw him out three days ago for stealing money from his secret stash, which _-obviously-_ wasn’t as big a secret as he had thought it to be.

Slowly he starts crawling further up towards the dry sand, where he collapses and rolls up into a ball. With no place to go and no hope in sight, Danny has reached his limit and he silently cries himself to sleep as the hot sun dries the last droplets on his skin.

~*~

Danny is 23 when he finds himself being pushed up against one of the pillars of the East pier by his law professor. Thick lips roughly suck on his tongue and pudgy fingers are on his cock, quickly bringing him to completion without any finesse. By the time Danny climaxes the other man has lost all control and violently turns him around while yanking his pants down completely.

There’s no lube, no slow preparation, just a quick dry exploration by one questing finger. Then there’s nothing but hot searing pain. And somehow this is not what Danny had envisioned of his first time with a man. But as it’s the only way the professor won’t have him expelled for unacceptable drunk behaviour on campus he doesn’t budge and silently withstands as the thrusts speed up, each one sending his pelvis into painful collision with the stone pillar over and over again.

It’ll be over soon enough and his secret will be safe once again.

~*~

Danny is 36 when he’s sitting on a dock, on yet another beach, basking in the sun. This time he is studying the far horizon of the beautiful Mediterranean Sea. He allows memories of other, less pleasant visits to the beach to resurface as darkness threatens to take over his thoughts.

But then a cold wet arm sneaks around his chest and a pair of moist lips are pressed against his cheek. Drops of water collect in the little hollow space between his collarbone and his neck. A tiny movement of his head causes the water to spill over the edge, forming little rivulets of water that slowly start making their way down his chest. The water on his too-hot skin makes him feel drowsy as he smiles contentedly and leans back a bit against a cool broad chest.

Then the arm around his body disappears and a very wet Martin is suddenly standing in front of him, offering Danny his hand, an unspoken invitation to join him in the water written in his eyes. Danny doesn’t need to be asked twice as he grasps the hand and allows Martin to pull him up.

This is how they remain for a few moments, hands firmly clasped together, staring into each other’s eyes. And then Martin lets go, swivels around, runs to the end of the dock and leaps of with a high-pitched yelp and Danny can’t help but laugh out loud at that. This is Martin going crazy. Martin who very nearly died 14 months ago. But this isn’t the time to dwell on that.

So, he takes a deep breath, sprints to the end of the dock, lets out his own version of a yelp and jumps. His arms spread like wings and for a moment he’s suspended in the air. Flying. Then cool wetness encloses his body, closely followed by two strong arms holding him up. And he dimly realises that this is what it’s all about. This is sweet surrender. This is home.

**FIN**


End file.
